


(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

by yubing



Category: Cytus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *CRX*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*性轉慎





	(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**Author's Note:**

> *CRX  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *性轉慎

「早安……」

Xenon起床後望著前方的牆壁發呆，然後他好像是發現了什麼一般突然睜大眼睛，掀開被子後他發現每天早上都該很精神的小寶貝不見了。

而且一低頭他還發現了胸前多了兩坨軟肉。

「這到底是……什麼鬼……」

Xenon狠狠揉了胸前的軟肉一把，痛覺使他停下動作，他快速捂著胸下床衝進了廁所。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

然而原本躺在床上的ConneR睜開眼睛，淺淺地露出微笑。

「……Simon，早——」

「我先去上班了。」

Xenon很快地穿過ConneR的身邊 接著拿著所以上班的必備用具出門去了。

Xenon幾乎非常肯定這是ConneR在搞鬼，一打開衣櫥就出現了明顯比他平常穿的衣服小兩號的襯衫和西服，絲襪還幫他買好放在裡面了。

不過倒是沒有內衣，所以使他只好拿繃帶將自己的胸部綁好。

這個男人，實在真夠惡趣味。

「我進來囉？」

「……沒人啊。」

「明明知道我一定是知道的卻一直躲著我啊。」

ConneR沒趣地關上門緩緩地走回了自己的辦公室，在他準備打開門前他總算是忍不住大笑出聲。

「哈哈哈哈哈——長髮露出馬腳了喔，Simon。」

「呼……媽啊……」

Xenon蜷縮在自己的辦公桌下，背靠著抽屜的隔板輕聲嘆氣，他的手指輕刮著自己腿上的絲襪。

穿的不是平常的長褲還有胯下那邊少了東西總讓他覺得涼颼颼的，不過更可惡的是ConneR居然還把自己的布鞋和皮鞋全數藏起，換上了高筒高跟馬靴及高跟鞋。

他現在只覺得小腿肚好痛。

「Colin……以後別再這樣玩我了。」

「……幸好今天晚上不用加班。」

「晚上我一定——呃！要找他算帳。」

從桌下竄出的Xenon雙腿因高跟鞋而顫抖著，在他嘗試扶著電腦椅起身時電腦椅滑了一下使他差點跟著跌倒。

「Colin Neumann Jr.！」

「我回來了。」

「這他媽是三小！」

「說粗話可不是淑女的行為喔，Simon。」

ConneR自玄關走進了客廳，然後他看到了Xenon身上正著自己的襯衫，而底下則是除了一條四角褲外什麼都沒穿。

「我的衣服呢！說！」

「我沒想到原來你會這樣穿啊。」

「去你的。」

「衣服在床底下喔。」

「整間屋子我都翻過了，沒有就是沒有。」

Xenon覺得他快氣炸了，這個人真是夠了，這樣子一點也不好玩，首先是把他變成女人，再來是把他的衣服藏起來，現在又害得他變成這副德行。

「我的衣服借你穿一天也不是不行。」

「你這只是為了滿足自己的私慾吧！」

「我不否認，反正這個藥效也只會維持二十四小時。」

「老狐狸！」

「至少我沒有讓你裸奔喔。」

Xenon氣得想拿頭盔往他的頭打下去，一記打死他更好。他轉身走到房間正準備拿毯子出來舖在沙發上時他卻感覺他被誰擒住了。

「……今天你已經躲了我一天了。」

「喔，所以呢？」

「我能要求補償吧？」

ConneR的手有些不安分地往Xenon身上寬鬆的衣服裡頭探，指尖劃過腰，輕輕掠過對方胸前。

如觸電般一瞬間的酥麻竄遍全身，Xenon差點要站不直身子。

「我現在還能，嗯——讓你這樣碰我已經，算是補償了。」

「不覺得這次機會難得嗎？」

「你……什麼意思？」

ConneR的手輕輕捏起了Xenon胸前的小凸起，然後按壓著輕輕劃圓。接著又在Xenon的腿開始軟的時候撒手，將手臂移到對方的腰上環著。

「……喂，不行，如果還是這個樣子的話……」

「咿！Colin，住手！」

「喔？……如果現在真的不做的話，之後可是沒有第二次機會的喔，Miss Xenon。」

「別這樣，哈……叫我。」

「……你真的很油條。」

「謝謝誇獎。」

Xenon閉上了眼睛想了些什麼，抿了抿乾燥的唇後他開口想說些什麼，但是卻支支吾吾半天說不出一句正常的句子。

「你……哎，算了，抱我進房間吧。」

「……Simon，你是在害怕嗎？」

「廢話。」

「因為現在是女生的身體？」

Xenon輕輕點了點頭，閉上了他顫抖著的眼皮，闔上了已經沒有什麼血色的雙唇後，他又點了一次頭。

「不過如果是你就沒關係……大概？」

Xenon可以感受到身後的人輕微一顫，呼吸也突然變得急促和粗重。

而ConneR低頭用牙齒輕輕地咬住Xenon的耳朵，緩緩將低語吹進他的耳朵。

「這句話可是犯規喔，Simon。」

「先犯規的是你吧……喂喂喂！嗚哇！」

「你真可愛。」

ConneR將對方打橫抱起後往房間裡走去，接著他將對方輕輕地放在床上，然後他卻什麼也沒做只是為Xenon蓋上了被子。

「不過……真的不想做也不會逼你的。」

「等等，什麼！」

「等等，你等等……Colin你不是在臨陣脫逃吧？」

Xenon一瞬間腦子一陣鳴響，好不容易才豁出去但現在又是為什麼？他只希望事情不是他所想的那樣，就只變成女人幾個小時而已思想就變得這麼纖細……

「……是覺得對於變成女人的我感受不到任何吸引力了嗎？」

「你在說什麼？這是不可——」

「在我看來就是這樣啊！」

「冷靜點，Simon……等等，你別哭好嗎？」

ConneR對Xenon的眼淚最沒輒了，一直以來都是，可能是因為對方並不常哭的關係吧。總之ConneR正在想要怎麼做才能讓眼前的女孩止住眼淚。

「對不起我不該，咕嗯……發脾氣的……」

「先讓我冷靜一下……」

「……好了，總之，不是我對你再也沒有吸引力了？」

「啊——要我用行動證明嗎？」

Xenon沒有說話，只是用著顫抖的手解開了自己身上的襯衣扣子。

接著ConneR爬上了床欺身吻上了對方。

他望著一絲不掛的對方再次將頭靠上了他的肩膀，或許是因為男人和女人的身體的強烈對比之下他才發現女人的身體也是這麼柔軟的。

「很癢——噗哈哈哈別搔我癢啦！」

想將對方揉進自己的身體裡不分開，希望能夠一輩子在一起也不要是虛幻妄想，他們總是喜歡著彼此的吧。

至少這點是ConneR能夠確定的。

「啊嗯……」

ConneR抬起頭來，讓細碎的吻落在對方的耳朵上、額上又或者是正顫抖著的眼皮上和像發燒一般的臉頰。

接著再繼續往下，ConneR輕咬了Xenon的脖頸接著是鎖骨，然後將臉埋進了對方胸前的軟肉裡。

「軟呼呼的……」

「咕嗯！廢，廢話……」

熱氣打在自己身上的確是有些癢，然後他正要將ConneR的頭推開時他卻感受什麼濕滑滑的東西貼上他胸前。

「啊！嗚嗯……嗯……」

他咬緊了下唇壓抑著聲音，臉漲得通紅他不知道自己該說什麼或要做些什麼，總之超級羞恥的。

ConneR的手指自Xenon的頭兩側慢慢往下爬行，則義手只停在了對方的胸上，然後輕輕捏起那個小凸起搓揉著，突如其來的冰涼感及快感讓Xenon全身發顫。

再繼續往下滑，指尖輕敲過小腹，然後到了Xenon的大腿根，那裡已經是滑膩一片，而ConneR微溫的手指才讓Xenon體認到這件事實。

「哇啊！」

「嗯……放鬆，不然會很疼。」

ConneR一次侵入兩根手指近乎是探索性的行為，那裡是足夠濕潤了不過對ConneR還是太過於緊緻。

他頗具耐心的輕力按壓著內壁，然後大拇指按壓著穴口上方的小凸起，換來的是上頭傳來的，不成話的幾個高亢的音節還有小腹像是掙扎般下意識挺起。

「啊！舒，Colin！不等等……啊！」

然後ConneR像是放心地露出了微笑，那隻義手鬆開了對方的胸，輕撫了對方的頭同時一邊小心翼翼地不讓對方的頭髮卡進接縫處。

第三隻手指一樣輕柔地按著穴口邊緣的肌肉使其放鬆，在他進入一個指節並同時將原本便在裡頭的手指推到最深處時，他的手指卻無意地擦過了什麼有點堅硬地凸起。

然後一陣電流竄過全身上下，犀利到使他有些頭暈的快感和感覺脆弱的部位被微微撕裂的痛覺混雜，Xenon都要不知道是疼多點還是舒服多點了。

不過他方才倒是發出了一聲異樣高亢且大聲的尖叫然後身體便陷入了將近一分鐘的痙攣似的劇烈顫抖。

糟糕，真的是太糟糕了……Xenon很清楚那是什麼，至少該說他知道那是什麼，這副身體意外的在前戲開始大概十五分鐘不到然後就輕易地被推向高峰，真的太糟糕了。

「真是……不知道該說什麼不過好糟糕……」

「原來Simon是喜歡痛的啊？」

「才沒有！」

「……深呼吸，Simon。」

三根手指完全沒入了Xenon的體內。不怎麼痛，他想。可能是因為ConneR做的擴張足夠充分吧。

總之過沒多久Xenon便感受到了那處變得空虛，然後接下來便是一連串褪去衣服的聲音。

首先是皮帶扣、吊帶扣和拉鍊再來是襯衫和西裝褲落地，再過了幾秒後Xenon又聽見了抽屜被拉開紙盒子和塑料袋子被撕開的聲音。

然後床墊因為ConneR的重量被施加上來而劇烈的顫了一下還發出了嘎吱聲。

「Simon……如果你會怕的話，可以閉上眼睛。」

一隻腿被架在ConneR的肩上，然後Xenon自主性地將另一隻腿環上了對方的腰，將對方勾近自己後Xenon便撇開了頭避開對方的視線。

「深呼吸……」

「啊啊——」

壓迫感排山倒海而來，ConneR一下就進到最深的確讓他有些吃不消。

「為什麼，感覺……唔，比平常還大啦……」

「唔——」

「嗚哇！做什麼！哇啊！」

ConneR抓起了Xenon的腰將對方翻過身來，接著將自己的分身推進了一半後他便感受到對方身體劇烈地顫抖。

「啊！這是什麼，糟糕……好舒服啊……」

「這可是，嚴重犯規喔……Simon。」

「啊！住手，嗚嗯……」

就像溺水一般，Xenon總覺得自己要喘不過氣了，不只是因為不停歇地被ConneR親吻，還有快感讓他的聲音沒法好好發出，理所當然地喘息也變得紊亂。

「呼……」

Xenon正坐在床上，大了整整兩號的浴袍穿在他身上讓他起身變得有些礙手礙腳。在ConneR幫Xenon洗完澡後他幫對方泡了一壺茶而茶具正放在床頭櫃上。

Xenon從衣櫃裡的大衣口袋中拿出了一個小夾鏈袋接著從裡面拿出來一個小藥丸回到了床邊。

那是他在找自己的衣服時無意間發現的。

他在ConneR的杯中丟進那顆小藥丸，在藥丸完全溶盡時ConneR正好開著門走進了臥室。

「來杯茶吧？」

「嗯。」

然後他們喝完那壺茶便睡了。

隔天醒來時ConneR發現自己的視野變矮了不少，所以他四下看看，發現自己的胸前也多了東西且身旁的那人變回了青年的樣子。

「Simon……你對我下藥？」

ConneR將Xenon搖醒，接著Xenon起身後只是呆愣了一下後點了點頭。

「啊……是啊。」

「這是報仇。」

「真是小心眼呢。」

「反正今天放假，也沒差吧？」

Xenon微微彎曲了脖頸，將頭靠在ConneR的頭頂上。

「早安，Colin。」

「……呃！」

「……你可終於醒了啊。」

在ConneR醒來的第一件事他首先是檢查了一下自己的身體，然後當他拉開棉被時他完全呆住了。

「這是……」

「你從凌晨三點就一直用下半身蹭著我的手和——」

「什麼？」

「而且還射了兩次……沒想到你也會做春夢啊。」

「……不行嗎？」

ConneR難得一見得尷尬地笑出聲，從細碎零散的笑聲變成了捧腹大笑，而Xenon也跟著笑出聲來。

而房間一瞬間滿溢了兩人的笑聲。

「哈……我們去洗澡吧。」

「好啊。」  
。  
完


End file.
